bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
A Slithering Snake
is the eighth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary After surviving eviction last week, Cali was sent upstairs as the last person to explore there. She could only pick the last room left that nobody had explored yet, the broom closet. As she entered the closet, she was locked in and was kept there until the head of household competition was over, making her unable to play in the competition. Dylan and Cali had a secret final two deal going on, Dylan trusted Cali and was sure she would follow him to the end, but Cali didn’t want to be anyone’s follower. She liked Dylan, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust him and she for sure didn’t want to let him drag her to the end. Molly’s frustration level was still high, most of it was directed towards Dylan, Chelsea, Nathaniel and Derphox. At the head of household competition, Nick ended up winning. Since Nick was aligned with both sides, they all thought this meant they would be safe. Nick in the end nominated Chelsea and Nathaniel. While Chelsea was considered to have the best social game, the main target was Nathaniel for his competition skills. If the veto would be used, he was going to go after who he considered the most likely to win the game in the end, Matthew. Matthew was worried at first, but Nick reassured him that he would be safe this week. Nathaniel and Chelsea were both mad at Nick for putting them on the block and was ready to go after him for betraying their alliance. Dylan wasn’t really that mad about Nick lying and going against his alliance, he had been laying low, not showing how good he was at competitions and had been focusing on his strategic game and was playing more behind the scenes at the moment. His plan now was to just sit back and watch as Molly, Nick and Derphox went up against Matthew, Chelsea and Nathaniel. Nathaniel won the power of veto and saved himself just like expected, Nick decided to put up Matthew on the block as the new target to evict. Chelsea, Dylan and Matthew had been a pretty tight threesome for most of the game and they were sad, knowing they would either lose Chelsea or Matthew this week. At the eviction, Nathaniel was the only one to vote to keep Matthew and evict Chelsea, the rest voted Matthew out in a vote of four to one. Day 50 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Monster Chains :: Description: In this flashgame the houseguests had to drag a line between the monsters of the same kind to make them dissapear and gain points. The last person to be evicted Danielle chose to give a 15% disadvantage to Derphox. Due to an disadvantage she found in the 2nd floor, Cali was not allowed to take part in this competitions. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nick Day 51 *Nomination Ceremony Day 52 Day 53 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Music Catch :: Description: In this flashgame the houseguests had to collect music notes by touching them with the mouse. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Nathaniel Day 54 *POV Ceremony Day 55 Day 56 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia